Stretch Stretch Stretch
Episode Number: 460thumb|300px|right Transcript in/singing rug Hey beardlovers. TheLukePearce writes, "Craig looks like a lobster." What? Why would you think that? That doesn't make any sense. Pull up a picture of a lobster. of lobster on screen next to Craig See? I look nothing like a lobster. a claw gesture with his right hand Why? I... claw gesture with his left hand I don't resemble a lobster in any way. a claw gesture with his right hand Makes no sense. I don't know why anyone would think that.... a cup labeled 'Salt Water' and pours the water over his head Oh yeah! Oh, I needed that. Whew. at the camera as water drips off him Waiter beard intro claw gestures and singing in an accent: Out on the shore, they work all day. Out in the sun... at camera Oh hey! throat I even got another comment on my last video, this one from Thiessu. "Dear wheezy, Please zoom in the camera as to stop the walls from getting in the shot. It's really ANNOYING." There was no exclamation point there but I felt as though there should have been. It's an interpretation. Acting is about putting yourself into the work. To be or not to Craig, that is the Craig. Frankly my dear, I don't give a Craig. slap I'll be Craig. Anyway, back to the comment. What walls? Oh, you're referring to these walls? out a tad so the walls can be seen in the shot Are you one of those people who when watching standard definition television on an HDTV, you stretch it like this to fit? image is stretched I find that annoying. I feel like there might be a song in here somewhere. bops up and down to the beat and begins singing/rapping Standard definition on an HDTV is stretched again Standard definition on an HDTV Gotta stretch it further so I look like Hamburglar. face dissolves into Hamburglar's face pictures of Calista Flockhart, Ryan Philippe, Courtney Cox, Kiera Knightley, and Matt Damon appear on the screen Hey, all of these celebrities are much fatter than me. Alright! Now I can eat a lot! a huge bite of potato salad Mmm. Mmm. hummus with his finger I love hummus! Mmmm. ends Okay, you might be right. They might be annoying. Maybe I could cover them with something. Like this one could be covered with pictures of Scarlett Johansson. images of Scarlett Johansson are superimposed over the wall to Craig's left. And then this one could be covered with something different, like different pictures of Scarlett Johansson. different pictures of Scarlett Johansson are superimposed over the wall to Craig's right. Alright, fine, I'll see if I can move it forward, but know that you've disappointed a lot of men. forward to adjust camera back How about here? behind and around him, very close to the kitchen That might be too far. forward to adjust camera back Here we go. he's in the bathroom. This is the bathroom. Oh wait, one second. Flushes Okay. forward to adjust camera again back. He's sitting in his chair on the sidewalk Now I'm outside? That's not gonna work. forward to adjust camera again in his usual spot Okay, here. No walls. All better. face Hasta la vista, Craig! Waiter video game outro graphic can be seen as the winker plays/sings outro music (ding) Okay, so I mentioned before my band's on tour. Dates below. And after the tour, on March 26th and 27th, there's Playlist Live, which is a big YouTube event I'm performing at and my band is performing at. Now I'm gonna give you a coupon code ... coopon code ... kewpon code ... Now I'm gonna give you a coupon code. sings: The code is wheezywaiter. Type that in when you check out and you can get 20 dollars off your Playlist Live ticket. You can do that ten times. Also putting a couple links in the doobly-doo for GoDaddy discounts once again if you'd like to get a URL ... url ... urrr. And one more thing. down at title on screen: VOTE! facebook.com/justdancegame I think the coffee's done. I love it when the coffee's done. Standard definition my way to the coffee. image stretches. runs into his kitchen and looks towards coffee maker from kitchen door. Awww, when it's stretched, it's so far away. sighs Here I go. walking towards the coffee Whew! Oh boy! I need a break. down Ahhhhh. his head down on the table and appears to be sleeping. Wakes suddenly. Gary Coleman! his head down and sleeps some more. Wakes suddenly. Butter castles! his head down to sleep more Recurring themes singing rug, beardlovers, comments, ear slap, Scarlett Johansson, banjo face, wink, doobly-doo, "I love it when the coffee's done!" Wink http://youtube.com/josh0monkeyboy References to other videos This isn't the first time that Craig has remarked on a resemblance to Hamburglar. He did it in 2009, in a video entitled Kokomo Krispies. Craig dreaming about butter castles is a reference to his video from the day before, Career 101. Category:Episodes